A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-energy exhaust gas flow. The high-energy exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
The combustor section includes a chamber where the fuel/air mixture is ignited to generate the high energy exhaust gas flow. The temperatures within the combustor chambers are typically beyond practical material capabilities. Therefore a cooling airflow is provided across an exposed surface of liner panels provided within the chamber. The cooling airflow impinges on the liner panel and also is injected along the surface of the liner panel to provide an insulating film of cooling air. Disruptions or gaps in cooling airflow may result in temperatures greater than desired in certain portions of the liner panel. Higher localized liner panel temperatures can result in premature degradation and loss of combustor efficiency.